Campfires and Singing
by brightglow23
Summary: The seven are taking the Long Way Home after the Giant War. They decide to have campfire. There are lots of surprises, especially for Annabeth. *Percabeth!* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY POLL!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

We were aboard the _Argo ll_. The war was over, Gaea and the giants were defeated, and we had won. We were headed home, glad and thankful that everyone was ok. We'd lost many friends, and shed many tears, but we tried to be happy.

All of us were chilling on the couch, talking. Jason, Frank, and Leo, Piper and Hazel, and Percy and me. _Percy._ He was so amazing, the perfect boyfriend. He was charming, loyal, caring, funny, adorable, and so much more. During the war, he'd saved my life, risking his. I was fighting two monsters, my knife was gone, so was my cap, and they'd cornered me. I was gone for sure. Then Percy spotted me in my situation, and his gorgeous green eyes flashed with anger. He'd raced over like lightning, leaving his monster confused. He slashed through on of the monsters, and the other was still processing what was happening. Percy threw me my knife, and together we killed the second one. From then on, we fought back to back, never leaving each other's sides.

"Wise girl? You there?" He asked, looking at me, concerned. I was talking to him on the couch. His arm was around me, and his eyebrows were furrowed together, and he was just so adorable I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out for second," I replied. He grinned at me, and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"You ready to go back to Camp Half-Blood?" he asked.

"I am more than ready to go back home, Percy. With you." He kissed me softly, and I was about to kiss him back, when of course Leo had to ruin it.

"Alright people, listen up!" Leo shouted. Percy and I pulled away, and he rolled his eyes before facing Leo. "I am bored!"

"You were just talking to Jason and Frank!" I told him.

"Exactly!" he responded. Jason and Frank made indignant _hey_ s. We all laughed. "So, any ideas what to do?"

"Well…" Piper mused, a mischievous look on her face, "we could have a campfire." Frank flinched.

"On a ship made of wood?" Frank asked.

"There's a campfire thing in the closet, I saw one," Piper said.

"Campfires are illegal without s'mores," Percy said simply. Everyone laughed, I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Seaweed brain."

"Jason, what do you say?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Jason said, automatically agreeing with his girlfriend. Leo made "lovey-dovey" faces at him until Jason shoved him.

"Annabeth?"

"Why not?" I said. I could hear Percy mutter, "Well, because there's no s'mores. That's why not, Wise girl."

"Alright, we're having a campfire," Piper said. Everyone said ok, some grumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV

Ok. So we were having a campfire. As we walked out, I couldn't help but admire how beautiful Annabeth was. She wore absolutely no makeup, but her face and skin was flawless. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders to the middle of her back. And, oh gods, her eyes. Her eyes were a stormy gray, so fierce and intimidating, yet so loving and amazing. She held my hand as I walked out and sat next to her The sea breeze was awesome. I felt rejuvenated just smelling it. Jason got out the campfire thing (A/N: You know, those round things that the fire goes in) and Leo started it. We all sat around.

"Um, what do we do?" I asked bluntly. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What do _you_ do at campfires?" Piper asked.

"Umm… sing. And eat s'mores," I replied, still really wanting s'mores.

"Dude, we're not getting s'mores," Jason said. I frowned. I was craving them _so badly_.

"Guys," Piper said, "let's play a game."

"What game?" Hazel asked.

"We all write our names on small slips of paper and put them in a jar. Then we pick out two names. There's another jar full of songs. Those two people pick out songs to sing."

"Sure, why not," Frank said sarcastically. "Let me just embarrass myself in front of my only friends in the whole world."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure you just did," I said, and Frank turned red. Hazel kissed his cheek, and they held hands. We did what Piper said, but I was scared. She had seen me playing my guitar at the beach during one of our stops on the way back, and I'm pretty sure this was her way of me telling Annabeth. But it was really kind of embarrassing. I fight monsters, almost die, my fatal flaw is personal loyalty, and I play the guitar? It was lame. I sat waiting for us to pick out the names, nervous.

Piper POV

Percy was an amazing guitar player. And I was pretty sure that he could sing. I didn't want to embarrass him, but I had heard him. Playing guitar. By himself. On the beach. I thought he could sing ok, I mean, he didn't seem bad. I'd never heard him, but let's hope. _Annabeth should know about her boyfriend_ , I thought. _There's really nothing wrong with it_. But that wasn't my only reason for playing this game. I thought I had a pretty good singing voice, and I wanted Jason to hear me sing.

Ok, that was the love-goddess-daughter side of me. But anyway, back to the game. We all sat around the campfire, and I put the jar with all of our names in front of me. Closing my eyes, I randomly picked out two slips. "Ok," I read," the two names are... Hazel and Jason!" We all applauded like an awards show, while Jason and Hazel blushed. I'll admit it; I was excited to hear Jason sing. I hoped his voice would be as perfect as him. "So, Hazel, pick a song first."

Blushing furiously, Hazel came up and picked _Love Story_ , by Taylor Swift. Then Jason picked out _Live While We're Young_ by One Direction.

"Aww, Jason likes One Direction!" Leo laughed, then pulled out his phone to start filming. Percy did too.

"No filming," Annabeth said.

"But-"

"No, . It's not nice." Then Percy pulled out the puppy dog face, eyes open and watery, lip bit, innocent and pleading expression. I saw Annabeth's resolve crumble, but I firmly said, "No."

"Fine." Hazel sung first. Her voice was pretty, like a young girl's. When she was done, she went and sat back down, beet red, next to Frank, who's mouth was slightly open. Then Jason nervously started to sing. I thought his voice was amazing, and apparently so did Annabeth and Hazel, and we all applauded loudly at the end. He came and sat down next to me, and I pulled him close.

"That was amazing." I brushed my lips against his, but couldn't kiss him, because I realized Frank, Leo, and Percy were _still_ cracking up from Jason singing One Direction. When they finally stopped, (mainly because we slapped them, me and Annabeth) I passed the jar to Percy, who picked two more names. Annabeth and Leo and Frank.

"It's two names, Percy, not three." Percy looked a little embarrassed, but I said, "Ok why not." Frank and Leo were totally opposites, sad and happy, deep and high, serious and laughing. Percy was cracking up. Then it was Annabeth's turn. She sung _Everything Has Changed_ by Taylor Swift. I swear, Percy's jaw dropped down to the floor. When she went and sat back down next to him, pink in the face, he kissed her. On the lips. _Lucky_ , I thought.

Then, Annabeth picked me and Percy. I went first. I picked _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift. When I sat back down, I softly closed Jason's mouth. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. Then it was Percy's turn.

"Wait, Percy! Don't sing yet." I ran back into his room. It was a mess! Seriously, how did he live here?! I finally found what I was looking for, and raced back outside.

Percy POV

Oh, great. I knew what she was going to get. I really hoped Annabeth wouldn't think I was lame. Speaking of Annabeth, she had the voice of an angel! I was getting lost in my Annabeth fantasies when Piper came running back. Yup, I was right. She had my guitar. She handed it to me, looking proud of herself.

"Alright Percy, pick a song. And you have to play on the guitar," Piper ordered. Leo wolf whistled but Annabeth and I both glared at him, and he stopped. I picked out _Long Way Home_ by 5 Seconds of Summer. Oh well. Not too bad. _Definitely_ not as bad as One Direction. I kind of liked this song. I started strumming the guitar, and sung.

 _We're taking the long way home_

 _Taking the long way home_

 _Take me back to the middle of nowhere_

 _Back to the place only you and I share_

 _Remember all the memories?_

 _The fireflies and make-believe_

 _Kicking back in the old school yard_

 _Singing songs on our guitars_

 _This is our reality_

 _Crazy stupid, you and me_

 _We know this is the way it's supposed to be_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone_

 _I wanna get lost and drive forever with you_

 _Talking about nothing, yeah, whatever, baby_

 _So we're taking the long way home tonight_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _We're taking the long way home_

 _Taking the long way home_

 _Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere_

 _Yeah, you know we took our time to get there_

 _We're hiding out in a dream_

 _Catching fire like kerosene_

 _And you know I'd never let you down_

 _'Til the sun comes up, we can own this town_

 _Something like make-believe_

 _Living in a movie scene_

 _We know this is the way it's supposed to be_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone_

 _I wanna get lost and drive forever with you_

 _Talking about nothing, yeah, whatever, baby_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _Hitting every red light_

 _Kissing at the stop signs, darling_

 _Green Day's on the radio_

 _And everything is alright_

 _Now we're turning off the headlights, darling_

 _We're just taking it slow_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _'Cause I don't wanna be wasting my time alone_

 _I wanna get lost and drive forever with you_

 _Talking about nothing, yeah, whatever, baby_

 _So we're taking the long way home_

 _Hitting every red light_

 _Kissing at the stop signs, darling_

 _Green Day's on the radio_

 _And everything is alright_

 _Now we're turning off the headlights, darling_

 _We're just taking it slow_

 _We're taking the long way home [3x]_

 _(_ A/N: This is an actual song that's pretty good, by Five Seconds of Summer)

Annabeth POV

 _Oh. My. Gods. Percy Jackson could sing and play guitar. He had the hottest voice ever, and his windswept black hair fell into his gorgeous green eyes. He looked at me with those eyes, his expression making my heart flutter faster than a hummingbird's wings._ I had to stop thinking like this.

He came back and sat next to me. And I kissed him. On the lips.

"I love you," I murmured as my lips brushed against his soft ones..

"I love you too."


End file.
